The invention relates to an anti-lock brake control system for a four wheeled vehicle in which brake pressure is individually controlled at the four wheels when instabilities occur at the corresponding wheels. Such a system is disclosed, for example, in Bosch Technische Berichte, Vol. 7 (1980), No. 2, pages 86 and 87, FIG. 35 and FIG. 40.